


Cyborg Survival

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Modification, Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Multiple Pairings, Toys, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight against Piccolo did more to Goku, to save his life Bulma used the technology at her families disposal, to change Goku into a cyborg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cyborg's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 1 Cyborg’s Life

Defeating Piccolo, took everything Goku had and he still was unable to kill him. Piccolo swore revenge and he left to regain his strength. There was nothing a hospital could do for him, so Bulma rushed Goku to her father, using his technology he was able to save Goku’s life, Dr. Briefs knew many scientists, they had shared research from time to time.

Long before Dr. Gero was recruited by the red ribbon army, he worked for the sake of saving human life. His research was passed around some even improved it. Dr. Briefs used the technology to save Goku’s life.

On appearance Goku looked the same, but his body was modified a bit. His tail had grown back through the process, and he believed Goku would live a normal life, he would still age as he normally would. He could still grow stronger, he could certainly still fight, and he could have a family.

At first Chichi was glad Goku was alive, and they had a child together. At first it all seemed well, but Chichi grew increasingly distant, finally when Gohan their son turned 2, she left Goku and their son behind. She claimed she couldn’t stand with being an artificial man, despite the love and devotion Goku gave her, and the birth of their son. He was still the same man, but Chichi couldn’t see it that way.

-x-

Goku took his son and found a secluded place for him to live, he brought Gohan to visit Bulma whenever he went through maintenance. His checks always came back clear, but it was better safe then sorry, he had a child to raise.

He often spared with Yamcha when he was around. Yamcha enjoyed the time with Goku, and the two got very close. Bulma noticed it. “Yamcha you should just tell Goku how you feel. He’s gonna notice you peeping on him in the showers eventually.”

“It’s not peeping when we are showering together…oops!” Bulma smirked, and he blushed. “I’ll tell him when the time is right.”

“Fine, but you better not wait, you aren’t the only guy who’s got an eye on Goku, and he’s got three of them.”

“Wait a minute…Tien’s got a thing for Goku!?”

“Yeah, it’s not hard to tell, he doesn’t have a lot of experience with relationships, he’s only close to Chiaotzu but I could see the deep respect he has for Goku, he values Goku as a friend, they went through a lot together. I don’t know all the details but Goku was willing to sacrifice himself to King Piccolo to save Tien, he hasn’t forgotten that. He may be a long ways from confessing but he’s got feelings for him,” she explained.

“Still, I have to tell Goku when the time is right.” Bulma sighed. “Men are stupid.” After that she started taking bets on who would confess first.

A year later

Yamcha, after many spars and friendly showers with Goku, the man who became the source of many wet dreams and fantasies he had. It took a year but finally Yamcha learned that Goku was in fact interested in guys, his exact words being. “Why should gender matter? My heart knows what it wants, and if the person is strong I’d love to have them in my family.”

“I’m gonna do it, it took some time but I’ve finally built up my courage!”

“You can do it Yamcha!” Puar cheered. Yamcha was dressed in a tux, he was planning to go to Goku’s home and tell him how he felt. He was half way there when he felt that something was off. He tried to defend himself when his instincts kicked in but they were too late and Yamcha was hit with a dart. He struggled to stay awake but eventually he passed out.

An old man wearing the red ribbon army logo on his vest collected him.

-x-

Tien, who was informed of Goku’s confession believed he had a chance with Goku. It gave him the courage to confess his feelings for him. Chiaotzu wished Tien luck, and the male set off.

He detected the enemy when they attacked, and he did his best to escape, he sent out a mental transmission to Chiaotzu, although he was able to dodge the first couple of attacks but he wasn’t able to see the enemy. “Who’s there, show yourself!”

A mysterious blast is launched and when Tien dodged, he got shot with the dart. He collapsed and sent one last S O S before his eyes closed and he passed out.

-x-

With Piccolo, he was plotting to get revenge on Goku, but he needed time to gather up more strength. He too was attacked, but the darts had no effect on him. The one capturing them, knew he could not acquire Piccolo brought the specimens to the lab of Dr. Gero. “I’m sorry sir, but I was unable to acquire Piccolo Jr. for you.”

“It is alright Android 9, you did well. You captured two of Son Goku’s friends and now I will turn them into warriors to kill him,” Android 9 smirked. “It was no trouble at all, you did save my life after that damn Mercenary Tao killed me.”

“It was my pleasure, General Blue.”

“I’m Android 9 now!” Yamcha and Tien were placed into pods, and Dr. Gero began to experiment on them. Yamcha was in a pod marked 10 and Tien was in a pod marked 11.

To be continued…


	2. Searches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 2 Searches

Chiaotzu had felt Tien’s psychic message, and he quickly rushed to the scene, but when he got there was no sign of his friend. He tried to call for him mentally but no response, he tried sensing his energy but no response, with every passing minute of silence Chiaotzu began to cry.

He couldn’t take it anymore and he flew off in search of Goku. He made it to the saiyan’s home in record time, he banged on the door with such force he cracked it. The cyborg opened the door in a haste, and he blinked in surprise seeing the young male. “Chiaotzu what’s happened?” the small boy flew into Goku’s arms crying into his chest. He held the boy so he could calm down, and when he did he told him what happened. “Tien is missing?”

He flew off with Chiaotzu, taking Gohan with him. “Let’s go see Bulma and Yamcha and see if one of them know where he is,” he was confused as to why Tien was coming to see him, Chiaotzu didn’t tell him that part. They came to the Brief’s Compound, and the surprise increased as Bulma was surprised to see them.

“Goku? Did Yamcha not see you, I swear I can’t believe he would chicken out,” she spoke, and Goku frowned. “No I never saw him,” he focused on trying to sense where Yamcha was but just like Tien he could sense nothing. “I can’t sense him.”

“Just like Tien!” The small boy cried.

“Wait Yamcha and Tien are missing?!” she asked, and the cyborg nodded. “Yeah I can’t sense them at all, and I’m really worried.”

“I’ll watch Gohan, you go search for them!” she took Gohan from Goku and the two flew off.

They went from island to island, searched every city and town but couldn’t find a trace of them. While those two did the manual search Bulma took a more scientific search. She modified the dragon radar and applied dna of Yamcha to it and turned it into a genetic scanner. She hoped Tien was with Yamcha since it wasn’t like she had Tien dna on hand, while Yamcha still had his stuff on the grounds.

She turned the radar on, and to her shock no sign of Yamcha came up on the radar. Even if he was dead his genetic signature would show, so there was only on conclusion Yamcha was being held somewhere.

-x-

In Gero’s lab

Tien and Yamcha were stripped off their clothing and placed in tubes full of machinery, their bodies were shaved clean of every speck of hair except on their heads, their insides were modified, they would no longer produce solid waste their bodies would completely dissolve all food and convert it to energy. They had ki absorbing sensors placed in their hands, with this technology fusing machine to living cells perfectly any ki they absorb will be applied to their own natural energy, either restoring them or increasing their limits.

Their once human limitations were gone, they were fitted with life span modulators, which would keep their bodies young and fit to fight for a long time, and even extend their life expectancy. Filters were placed in their lunges so they could even breath in space, and stuff like poison gas or dust clouds would not affect them.

They then were fitted with ki dampers, which would hide their power levels even though they were not completely mechanic. Since they could sense energy they didn’t need any scouter sensor, but Gero did give them mechanics to amplify their 5 senses. He took a moment to praise his own genius, these two were cyborgs with grand potential so even if they lost to Goku at first they could continue to get stronger until he loses. All this modification done without a single scar left on their bodies.

With their bodies modified, it was time to alter their minds. He plugged them in and began locking down their memories. Deleting them wouldn’t help him cause a memory could never truly be destroyed only repressed. He locked away their memories and reprogrammed them to be mindless slaves to follow orders.

Their transformations took a few months to complete, but once their minds were cleansed they were put to work. “Rise my children rise and serve your master!” Tien and Yamcha, or now Android 11 and Android 10 rose, their nudity ignored they bowed their heads before Gero and Android 9.

“Very good Doctor, now do we go and take care of Son Goku?”

“Not yet, Android 9 we still have one more to capture, this one’s cells will help advance my research, and making him into an android will just be more fun!” Gero presented them with some pants and vests, both black in color but had the red ribbon logo on them. “Put these on!”

Yamcha aka Android 10, pulled up his pants over his soft 7 inch manhood, and he put on his vest covering up most of his pecs and nipples, his rock hard abs were still present not to mention the bulge he made in those tight black pants. “What are your orders, master?”

Tien aka Android 11, pulled up his pants over his soft 8 inch manhood, it was a snug fit and his manhood created a heft bulge in the front. The vest barely fit him exposing more of his pecs and abs than him. “What are your orders, master?”

“Go forth my children, go forth and capture Piccolo!” the two flew off to acquire their target.

-x-

Even over the months that passed Goku did not stop helping search for his two lost friends, Krillin and Master Roshi were called to aid in the search as well. They were on their own it would be some time before the dragon balls could be used.

Bulma kept the scanner operating in hopes of them showing up, and when the two androids went out to hunt Piccolo the scanner reacted. She called everyone together. “Guys get over here fast I got a sighting of them hurry!”

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 3 Saving

Android 10 and 11 found Piccolo. Thanks to their unique bodies the namekian was unable to detect them till he heard them approach. “You two? How can I not sense your energy?”

“Target acquired, proceed to capture!” Android 10 said and rushed at Piccolo, followed by Android 11. Piccolo had only second to react as he was clashing with both fighters.

‘Something is wrong, they are fighting with such force but I cannot detect their energy at all.’ He launched into the air to avoid them. “Take this, ha!” he sent two ki blast down at them. The two just smirked and raised their hands, the ki was absorbed. “How did they?”

Android 10 jumped into the air and began attacking Piccolo, but he was only a distraction as A-11 sky danced into the air behind him, and blasted him with a supped up ki blast.

Piccolo was blasted into the earth, and the two androids descended and began pummeling him. “Enough!” he blasted them away and rose out of the crater they put him in. “Goku didn’t send you, and something is up with you two.”

“Target’s energy has dropped continue assault!” the two rushed forward going at super speeds and began attacking Piccolo in unison. The green alien was forced into defense, he dodge and blocked but had no room to attack.

Android 10 used his new Wolf Fang Fist, all the alien could see was a wolf before a barrage of fists struck him. Android 11 sprouted a new set of arms from his shoulders and hit Piccolo with a barrage of hits.

Piccolo fell glaring at the two. “What…are…you…?” he collapsed as the two towered over him.

“Mission Accomplished returning to base.” They carried Piccolo back to the base. Dr. Gero had big plans for him, his unique cells would be a big help to his ultimate weapon. He also planned to turn Piccolo into an android as well, but first things first.

He put Piccolo into a stasis pod after collecting his dna. “I must take this to my main lab and work on my project, Android 9 you are in charge. Make sure Piccolo remains in that pod until I return.”

“Yes sir,” the doctor left for his personal lab. It wasn’t long after Gero left did alarms start going off.

“What the hell?” he accessed the computer and their security system detected trespassers.

As it so happened, Yamcha leaving the lab allowed Bulma’s detector to pick Yamcha up. Goku, Krillin, and Chiaotzu raced off to find him. The trio tracked Yamcha to the base, once he had entered the base his signal vanished but they were able to track him to the general vicinity.

Android 9 recognized Goku and Krillin. “Those two how did they find this place!?” his frowned turned into a smirk. “No matter let’s see what you boys can really do, Android 10, Android 11, go and kill Goku!”

Their eyes lit up. “We will kill Goku!” they went out to face the intruders.

-x-

The trio were surprised when a blast came down, and even more surprised when they saw who attacked them. “Yamcha!” the two males cried.

“Tien!” the pale boy cried.

“Destroy intruders, kill son Goku!” they said in unison and rushed to attack.

“Something’s wrong get back,” Goku forced the other two back and took the force of their attack. “Yamcha, Tien what’s happened to you?” he asked but they gave no answer, their eyes were glazed over.

Goku began fighting back able to match their speed. His cyborg senses were able to track their moves and power. He spotted the red ribbon logo on their clothing.

“Knock it off!” Krillin and Chiaotzu rushed in and fired ki blasts to shake them off. They tried firing again but had their energy absorbed. “What?”

“Guys we can’t use ki, those sensors in their hands will absorb our ki attacks.”

“Right full hand to hand!” the duo of Krillin and Chiaotzu rushed at Tien and clashed with him. It was hardest for Chiaotzu but Tien was not himself. He kept trying to reach Tien’s mind but something kept blocking it from him.

Goku was left to face off with Android 10 aka Yamcha. “Must kill Son Goku!” he chanted over and over .

“Stop it Yamcha!” he said and punched him. The hit connected and Yamcha was thrown back. He got up staring at him with a blank stare. “Yamcha you are a better man than this!”

They clashed again. “You are a better fighter than this!” he met blow for blow. “All the times we’ve been together, I’ve seen your strength Yamcha, don’t let the red ribbon army control you!”

Suddenly a powerful kick hit Goku in the gut and sent him flying. Goku landed hard, and he stared up at Yamcha, he was still the man he knew deep down. “Yamcha…Bulma told me…what you wanted to say to me…I wanted to find you…so I could hear it from you…if you really want to kill me I’ll gladly die by your hand!” he said, panting as the android approached.

“Must kill Goku…must kill…Goku…Goku…Goku…Goku…” his heart began beating faster. Images began tearing at his mind, seeing Goku naked, sparring with him, eating with him, images of himself jerking off to him. “Goku…I…love…Goku…I don’t want to hurt Goku!” he began crying as he began fighting the programming. “Gah kill me, I can’t control my body!”

“Yamcha!” Goku embraced him. “It’s ok I got you!” he said and being so close he was able to scan Yamcha’s body completely, their systems were compatible! He pulled back to look at the tear stricken face, he was resisting the programming Gero implanted but he needed help. “I love you Yamcha.”

He kissed the male as wiring from his arm, came out and connected to his android friend. Yamcha closed his eyes, as did Goku and the two were pulled into cyber space.

Goku’s essence appeared a glowing blue, he was very much naked as he travelled through the space towards where he knew Yamcha would be. He was right Yamcha was there, his essence was red and he was equally naked, wires and probes were zapping his body causing Yamcha to scream. “Goku!” he kept screaming. The probes were thrusting into his ass and cock.

The cyborg Saiyan came close, he blasted away the security system and the fire wall. He tore the wires from his body and removed the probe from his cock and his ass. “You okay?”

“Goku? Is this real, cause if it’s a dream don’t wake me up.” He pressed his naked body to Goku, and the Saiyan happily stroked Yamcha’s hair.

“It’s not a dream your free,” he whispered. “Leave it to me, I’m gonna put you back into control of your body!” true to his word he began restoring Yamcha, in his scan he noticed there was a bomb inside him, he severed the wires to it. He couldn’t remove it now but Bulma could.

He deleted all of the red ribbon programming, giving Yamcha full control of his body and mind. “Goku I’m so sorry I attacked you, I…” he was silenced by another kiss.

“It doesn’t matter your you again, now I’m gonna shut you down cause your body needs rest, ok?”

“Yeah, I trust you.” The bright world around them turned dark and Yamcha collapsed into the cyborg’s arms. Goku removed his wiring from Yamcha and broke the kiss. He scooped the male up and took off, he knew he could save Tien as well.

-x-

Setting Yamcha down so he’d be safe, he raced off to join the fray of Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu. The two were exhausted with Tien showing no signs of weakening. Goku rammed into Tien and pinned him to the ground. “Sorry Tien, just relax I got ya.” He plugged into Tien and accessed his system.

Back to cyber space…

Goku had to face a tougher defense system, Tien was still completely under the red ribbon control. He didn’t let it stop him he fought his way through to Tien who was in a similar state to Yamcha, except not only was a probe penetrating his ass and cock but one was thrusting into his mouth.

He fought through the wires and removed the probe from his mouth. Tien blinked as he came back to some of his senses. “Goku how are you here?”

“I accessed you system, sorry just leave things to me and I’ll get you out.” He removed the probe from his manhood and ass and Tien collapsed into his arms. “Now to give you back control!” he tore apart the red ribbon programming and gave back full control, deactivating the bomb as well.

“Oh Goku thank you!” he said, embracing him. He looked into the cyborg’s eyes and couldn’t control himself he kissed Goku hard.

“Mmmm,” the two moaned softly.

“Ok buddy, I need to shut you down, get a good rest.” He shut Tien down and returned to his body.

With their friends free from red ribbon control, they returned to Bulma.

Android 9 was fuming, he tried to trigger their bombs and wipe them all out but no response. “Damn them, this is not good. What will I tell Dr. Gero!?” he looked back and saw Piccolo still safe in the pod. “Well as long as I don’t lose him he won’t be too mad.”

-x-

At Bulma’s place she gave them both a full scan. She removed the bombs, and restored them. “Oh man I feel like I got hit by a truck!” Tien said and Goku laughed.

“Been there done that.” He said with a laugh.

“Oh jeez, my body feels weird.” Yamcha said, and stretched to try and get the kinks out.

“Yeah you guys aren’t human anymore, when I became a cyborg it was a little different.” He said and the two looked at Goku and blushed, remembering their time in cyber space.

“Thanks for saving us.”

“Yeah thanks.”

Bulma laughed as the two couldn’t look Goku in the eyes. The two would be fine, they would have him, and he’d help them through this. Goku still saw them as men, but Bulma was concerned their memories before the operation were intact, but it seems they had been sent out to do something, before Goku found them, the details were fuzzy and no one pressed them, to happy they were home safe. It still had her on edge. ‘I worry if this is the calm before the storm.’

Goku hugged the two men and whispered something to them. Their faces turned red and Goku smirked. ‘I’ll figure it out, the red ribbon army isn’t going to get away with this.’

To be continued

Preview

Chap 4

Tien and Yamcha get used to being cyborgs, and Goku gets a few modifications himself. Then comes the details of their relationship.

End preview


End file.
